Strike Goils
by SpotConlon13
Summary: Umm...A Newsies story. Kat and Liv jump into their tv screen while watching Newsies. They then become part of the movie! Fun, right! Spot
1. I Wanna Be A Newsie!

Chap 1: I wanna be a Newsie!

It was the beginning of Math class (3rd Period) at Lincoln High. It was only Wednesday and only February but the kids were bored. Plus, I hadn't gotten much sleep so I was very tired. Yet, since I'm weird, I attempted to take notes of what Mr. Burns was teaching.

"Kat?" my friend Liv whispered.

"Huh?"

"Can I look at your notes; I've been half asleep all morning."

"And I haven't, Liv?"

"Well, umm, PLEASE, Kat?"

I sighed. "Sure, Liv, go ahead. But ya owe me one."

After a long time, Mr. Burns finally finished so we could work. Actually, so we could sleep. I bet about two people actually worked. And Liv and me? First we almost fell asleep, but Mr. Burns glared at us. So we gave up and absent mindedly drew sketches on my "homework" paper. Then I noticed I was drawing a sketch of Spot Conlon (horrible).

"Hey, Liv, look!" I exclaimed.

"At what? The blob?" Liv replied.

I looked myself. It was bad. Still, I said, "No, it's not a blob! It's Spot!"

"Really?" she tilted her head. "Yeah, you're right. At least, from this angle you are."

"OK, so we've established the fact that I can't draw. Can we get on, though? SPOT!"

"Race!"

"Spot!"

"Race! Draw a picture of him!"

I shook my head. "Un, uh! I already drew one. You do it! You're the one who likes Race, anyway."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We sat for a couple seconds in an uncomfortable silence. "So, ya gonna draw 'im, Liv?"

"No! You'll make fun!"

"Yah, well ya made fun of me!"

"Alright, sorry. Friends, Spaz?"

I tried to glare, but instead giggled. "'Couise, Dead Beat!" Then we did a spit shake.

When we looked up, the whole class was staring. Then came the waves of laughter. Mr. Burns was trying not to laugh. He kept a straight face as he said, "Kat. Liv. Get to work." Then he lost it. Mr. Burns laughed so hard his face turned red.

"'Couise, sir. We'se sorry!" I said, keeping a straight face myself.

"Yes, sir. Promise we'll be good goils and get to woik!" Liv replied.

And we did work, giggling randomly every couple of seconds.

The day went by slowly. Liv and I stayed away from Newsies references until our last class, English. Actually, until after it. Ms. Jenkins had given us another homework assignment.

"I wanna be a newsie!" I cried as we walked towards the hall with our lockers in them.

"Me, too!" Liv agreed.

"They didn't have to go to school!" This time it was a chorus of four voices instead of two. Sam Ladenburg and Riley Karin had come up behind us.

"Sam!" Liv cried. "Hi!"

"Hi to you, too, Olivia!"

"Hug?"

"Of course!"

And so they hugged for a while. Riley and I kept walking. "Hi, Kat. Happy Birthday," he said.

"Hey Riles. Thanks for remembering. How was your day?" He groaned. "That good?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't like school. Who does? And I just had geometry. But the party should do it." (My sweet sixteen party, in case you are wondering)

"I hope! Well, meet us at the front doors, Riles?"

"Yes. Bye, Kat. Much love!"

"Bye, luv ya!" And we hugged. Then, Liv finally caught up with me at our lockers.

"Kat, ya could've waited!"

I shook my head and laughed. "Sam's going to meet us, right?"

Liv looked worried. "Oh, did he say so? Maybe he forgot." I gave her a stare and she laughed. "Aww, he said he would. But I truthfully wouldn't trust him! Short term memory loss, eh, Kat?"

I nodded, and we kept walking to the doors. Riley and Sam _were_ waiting for us.

"Sam!" Liv cried again. "Hi!"

"Hi to you…" Riley and I looked at each other. They did this every time they saw each other. Without saying anything, I knew we were thinking the same thing. It was going to be a _long_ night.

For my birthday, sweet sixteen, Liv, Sam, Riles, and I were going to my dance party (my house, lots of kids). Then Liv was going to sleep over.

Well it would be a fun long night, anyway, I thought as we walked towards my house.

Liv and Sam were still talking randomly. Riley and I smiled at each other again. We kissed and he put his arm around me.

It didn't take long to get to my house. We stood in front of it a while, thinking of the big party.

"Well," said Liv, breaking the silence, "We should at least get ready to face all of them!"

So we walked inside.


	2. It sure is a sweet sixteen

**Chapter 2: It sure is a _sweet _sixteen!**

"Hey Kat!" Riley walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. "You look beautiful," he breathed into my ear.

"Thanks, Riles," I whispered. I guess I _did _look pretty. I was wearing a deep red tube dress with a black slit on one side. Plus, my light brown hair was straight for once and fell down really close to my waist and his hands. But Riley now looked embarrassed. Well, he _is _shy! But I couldn't help myself; I laughed loudly. "Come on, I'm sixteen now, Riley! I'm your girlfriend! Kiss me!" Then I whispered in his ear, "You know you want to!"

"Yeah!" Called Sam, who was standing nearby with Liv. "Kiss her, Riley!"

So, the boys started a chant of, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Ah…well, teenage boys will be teenage boys all right!

Riley was turning pink, but looking straight into my (stunning) blue eyes. He did have a look that said he wanted to kiss me, one of those great, long kisses. So, he grabbed me tighter, tilted me a bit, and kissed me. It did last a long time, but it was amazing.

They guys were cheering really loudly now. Geordan called, "Yeah, Riles! That's it! That's the way!"

"Ah, Geordan, shut up!" Riley called to him. To me, he whispered, "Attack of the teenage idiots! Let's go up to your room, Kat."

I nodded, relieved. I wanted to get away. Sure, it was my party, but I needed a break from the teenage idiots (LOL, not all of them). So he whisked me up the stairs before anyone noticed. We had a way of moving fast and quietly…

My parents didn't even ask why we weren't at the party. I think they knew we didn't particularly like so much crazy loudness. Plus they trusted us.

So we went up more stairs (yes, more) to my room. He kissed me again when we got in there. I sat on my bed and he sat at my desk.

He said, "God, I hate Geordan!"

But all I got to do was say, "Aww…Riles, don't wo—" before we were interrupted.

Unfortunately, we forgot to shut the door. Sam and Liv came bounding through the door, talking loudly and out of breath.

"Hey! We figured you two came up here! Come back down!" Sam pleaded.

"Yeah!" Liv agreed. "You can't miss your own Sweet Sixteen, Kat!"

I sighed and looked at Riley for his opinion. He shrugged and answered, "Just don't embarrass me again, Sam!"

Sam laughed and agreed. So we went back downstairs.

"Wow!" Riley said, brushing back his sweaty blond hair. "That was great! I'm glad you made me come back, Kat!"

I grinned. He had tried to escape again, but I wouldn't let him. We danced nearly every song and made sure not to miss a slow dance. We kissed 11 times more, too. "Yeah, it was great!" I looked around at the empty room and then the clock. It was 12:30 am…LONG PARTY…especially for starting at 7:00 pm. "But you better get home before you and Sam get in trouble!"

He looked at the clock too and laughed. "Yeah!" Then he whispered to me, "Bye, Kat. Happy Birthday. I love you, forever." He kissed me for the 12th time. I would've made it last forever, too, but he really had to leave. So we broke apart. He smiled and ran his hand through my hair. "Bye," he said again softly. He walked towards the door. Then he called, "Hey, Sam, get you're butt ovah heah! We need ta leave!"

I looked to the right. Sam and Liv were having a hard time breaking apart. They were talking, softly, like they do when they really feel romantic. Sam looked at his watch, kissed Liv, and walked to the door. Liv walked to my side. At the same exact time, they turned and said, "Bye!" Riley smiled and waved before letting the door close behind him.

Liv then turned to me, grinning idiotically. "Sooo…Newsies time!" I giggled and pulled her to the TV. "Are we really gonna try, Kat?"

I grinned. "Yep. Got your bag?"

She checked and answered, "Yes. So right aftah the second Seize the Day?"

"Yes, and hopefully they'll notice us." As I talked, I turned the movie to the right spot. "Ready?" She nodded. "One…Two…"

OK, before I say three (well, in this story, anyway…) I'll explain. You are probably thinking something like, 'What the hell?' or 'Wow, they're insane…' And I don't blame you. LOL, we are insane…OK, so we were going to jump into the TV and try to get into the movie. Yes, send us to the funny farm, we could use the vacation! (That was taken from the Charmed episode, Trial by Magick, I just changed it a little)

"Three!" And we jumped. It felt like jumping through a very hot, dark, pool. Weird…But, somehow it worked…Hmm….We were standing in front of a very shocked group of newsies. We stood so long Brooklyn came, as they were obliged to do.

Luckily, Spot (Yay Spot! Go Spot! Spot rox! Spot is hot!) wasn't completely stunned (smart Spot!). He came over to us and stood there, staring.

"Uh, Hi, Spot!" I waved at him.

"Umm…Hi…" he hesitated, then continued, "Who are you?"

Liv started to giggle, but I stepped on her foot and she stopped. I smiled. "Hi. I'm Kathryn Winters and this is Olivia Underhill. Nicknames, Kat and Liv."

He looked us over before answering, "Well, I like the names, but if you want to stay here, you need a newsie name."

"Oh, right!" I laughed a little. "I go by Spaz and Liv is Dead Beat."

He looked at us again, nodded, said, "Excuse me," and walked to the other newsies.

Liv and I stood there, in our nice formal dresses (tube dresses, silk, Liv's blue one had some lace on it). It wasn't exactly wear for 1899, especially in front of a bunch of newsies. I couldn't wait until we could go change.

I turned to Liv and grinned. "Well," I said, "It sure is a _sweet _sixteen!" She began to giggle and I caught on. We couldn't stop, which was cause for more staring from the newsies.


End file.
